Too Much : Improved, But Not New
by 18 Umbrellas
Summary: My old "masterpiece." Think Days of Our Digital Lives. *rolls eyes* Lots of wangst, love triangles, tearful confessions, and hey! Did I mention prostitution? Boy oh boy. Please don't try to read this, unless you enjoy mediocre writing by 14 year olds.
1. Showtime

New AN: Well, Xing destroyed this purdy fic before, but not this time, noo! When this fic was deleted, it had a beautiful total of 124 reviews. Although it probably won't get that many reviews this time in circulation, I hope all the old loyal readers I loved (and still love!) so much will come back and leave a review, and I also hope that I'll get some new readers for this fic. Oh gawd am I a review hog. ^^; And by the way, disregard the age-references to me. I am NOT thirteen, even if I was then. I'm a few months away from fifteen and proud of it.   
Reka never did wear those damn sneakers. XD 

D: Nope. Not mine. Sorri. XD   
AN: This is for you, Reka! ^-^ You made me do it, and here it is. Jenkato and Hirota. With foursomes. :)) And all the other stuff I threw in to make you wear those sneakers to school. XD Now, for all the other readers, WARNINGS: YAOI (SLASH, GAY, BOY-BOY)/LEMON/FOURSOMES/ANGST/FLUFF/ADULT THEMES. Not that I should know, being only 13, but eh. ^^ Being a gothic-punk gets you places, ne?   
Random note: Hirokazu's POV writing-style may be a bit odd/airheaded because I write every POV differently (I hope). I think Hirokazu is a bit airheaded, therefore I write airheadedly! ^^V   
Rating: R for sexual content and adult situations, amongst a bunch of other crap   
  


Too Much   
by No Happy Endings 

Chapter 1: Showtime 

(Kenta's POV) 

It had been three years since Katou Juri had died. 

All the remaining Tamers were now in their senior year at Shinjuku High, aged 17. 

Takato had taken to moping; apparently he had been planning to finally tell Juri of his age-old crush on her before she up and died. I had caught him once or twice having a staring contest with a joint of marijuana, torn between smoking away the pain and living longer, but I left him alone at it. If the guy wanted a smoke, what business was it of mine to tell him no? He was still in mourning over the brown-eyed oddball, even after this long. 

Lee was even chillier than he had been when we were all alive, but I don't think it was due to Juri's death. He seemed to be incredibly affected by everything that Takato felt or did somehow, no matter how much his countenance refused to change. Although Guilmon still hung around Takato for support, Terriermon had eventually left the storm-eyed hybrid boy. 

I think what did it for Terriermon was the time when Lee and Takato had gotten into an argument ­ or at least, Takato had argued at Lee. Lee stood like a rock in the stream, letting Takato's yelling, cursing and insults flow by him unnoticed. Finally, impatient Takato had bitchslapped Lee, leaving a red, pulsing mark on his olive-skinned cheek. Lee had slowly let his head turn back to face Takato again, but didn't even raise a hand to acknowledge it. Instead, Lee had nodded, and slapped Takato back, although not at hard, as though he had taken some sort of cue that that was what Takato wanted. 

Takato, in shock, had taken a step back, holding his angry crimson cheek. Eyes wide, shaking, Takato turned around and ran from the frosty half-Chinese boy. 

Then there's Hirokazu and me. Why do I say "Hirokazu and me" instead of telling you about us seperately? 

Because we're an item. Together. Boyfriends. And we love each other, although we haven't told anyone else about our relationship, not even our parents. 

We have a good reason, too ­ we're the surprise act in an adult theater show. Every other act is straight, designed so that the man onstage, if any, has complete dominance over the woman. If only women danced across the stage, then they would not go at it with each other, but rather slide, naked, up and down their respective poles and masturbate onstage, and do anything else that the audience of desperate men would want them to do without fucking each other. 

Then, as the men that make up the audience get over their last erections from the last performance, we come out, two pale seventeen-year-old highschool boys without a stitch on our bodies. We cuddle, we snog, we grope, we make out on the stage, throwing meaningful glances once in a while at the audience, winking and then moaning. And then, in a grand finale, we "lose our virginity," right there on the wooden stage, just for the audience. 

Of course, neither of us are virgins. We haven't been since our debut six months after Juri's death. 

We've been wanting to tell Lee and Takato for a long time, but what are we supposed to say? "Takato, Lee, we're boyfriends and we fuck each other on a stage for money"? I somehow doubt that would work. 

Lately, Takato has been acting a bit out of it, though. Every time Lee is near him, he gets kinda, I dunno, wacky. His tongue gets tangled up on his words, he stutters a lot, he freezes, he blushes sometimes... But Takato, having it bad for Lee? Takato, who's still in mourning over a three-year-dead girl who never knew he loved her? Takato, straighter than a ruler, even if he isn't homophobic? 

No, that's not him. 

He wouldn't...he wouldn't love Lee. Lee...he's loveless. Like if you tried to love him, you'd hit some sort of radial barrier and bounce right back without touching him. And if he even noticed you, he'd scoff at you. And keep walking. 

And Lee wouldn't love Takato, either. He isn't capable of loving anyone anymore, I don't think. His parents disowned him for some reason a few months back, his Chinese side of the family has always ignored his existence, and Terriermon disappeared after the slapping incident with Takato. 

I can only hope that someday...someday they can both be as happy as 'Kazu and me, even if we're selling our love for others' lust.   


(Hirokazu's POV)   
I walked from school peacefully, whistling. I was, of course, on my way to work. Very happy work it was too. I was paid money to have Kenta's pert arse! In front of a bunch of desperate guys who don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend to fuck, sure, but it's too easy to tune them out, so all I hear is my beautiful Kenta beneath me, moaning ever so prettily. Yup. Prettily. 

I opened the backstage door, looking around. "Kakami? Yuujirou?" I called. Kakami was the show's big star; She opened the show, and popped up throughout several times, whenever she felt like it, to make it a threesome. She really did like her job; it wasn't just the money that brought her and her grapefruit boobs in. Yuujirou was the manager of the show, our boss, really. He was bi, making him an unobjective director to our actions. "It's me, Hirokazu!" 

"Ah, Hirokazu! You're here!" Yuujirou said delightedly as he appeared, ducking under the curtain to come and talk to me. "Kenta's already here; he's in makeup." 

"Aww, do you really think he needs it? I think he's perfect the way he is," I said, winking with a little laugh. I really did, though. Kenta was a perfect human being in every respect, I personally thought. Plus he was demonic in the sack. Heheh. Er. 

Yuujirou raised an eyebrow, and I wondered, not for the first time, if he could peer into my thoughts somehow. I gave him an innocent look. "Go to makeup," he chuckled, slapping me on the ass as I passed. I yelped, and hurried off. I mean, seriously, he slaps ass HARD! 

I pushed the curtain out of my way, and opened the door labelled, "Makeup," in big bold letters. "Kenta?" I asked. Kenta, already stripped down to nothing but his briefs, sat in a chair in front of a lit mirror, the makeup artist of the theater, Cho-Mei, delicately applying eyeliner around his eyelids. Cho-Mei bit his lip. "Quiet," he growled, glaring at his own image in the mirror and watching his strokes with the liner pencil. "Do you want your partner to have his eye poked out?" 

I smothered a small laugh. "Sorry, Cho. Really." I dropped my school bag as I hopped up into my own chair, in front of my own mirror, and began to strip. I could see Kenta watching me out of the side of his eyes, and he was inadvertently starting to turn his head. "Kenta!" Cho-Mei snapped. "Stop squirming, or this eyeliner will be smudged!" Again I held in a laugh. Cho made it sound as if smudged eyeliner was the end of the word. 

Finally, Cho put down the pencil and picked up the eyeshadow cube. "Blue, black, or purple?" he asked, holding it out in front of Kenta. "I think black would suit him best," I piped up in the backdrop. Cho ignored me. "Blue, black, or purple?" he repeated to Kenta. Kenta shrugged. "Black, I guess," he said uncertaintly. Cho whisked out his applicator. "Black it is, then, Kenta!" he trilled cheerfully. He began to dab. 

An hour later... 

I stared into the mirror, looking at the rosy makeup that made me look much healthier than the gothic pale stuff Cho had put on Kenta. "Why do I look like some kind of surfer?" I asked. "Colors, colors, my dear 'Kazu," Cho ranted happily in the backround. "Your tanned body against Kenta's deathly-pale skin, OOH, what a contrast!" I blushed a little as Cho went on to unabashedly describe some really adult stuff that we hadn't even thought of trying yet, and how the makeup aided the performance in the audience's eye. 

"So what's the name of our whole show again?" Kenta whispered in my ear, squeezing my hand as he slid onto the bench beside me. Yes, I've now been sitting on a bench. Get over it. 

"Um...I, uh...not sure... Wait, don't tell me. I KNOW this..." 

I glanced at the flyers that Kakami had had clustered on a single billboard, all bearing her topless, heavy-lidded image. "Right, it's called 'Fallen Goddesses Fuck Good.' Good god, who came up with that title?!" I said incredulously. 

Yuujirou walked in. "That was last week's, boys'!" he informed us, tearing down the multitude of pink flyers. "This week's is 'Goddesses, Cocks and Dicks Inc.' Don't you remember these things?" 

"Still a bad title," Kenta said, wrinkling his cute little button nose. 

"Hey, if the crowd likes it," Yuujirou said, shrugging as he shoved the flyers into the recycling bin. 

"Of course they like it," Kakami breathed from across the room, from whence she had just emerged from the dressing room. She wore a skin-tight, see-through nylon white dress that left very, VERY little to the imagination. Kakami pushed a thumb over one of her quite-visible nipples, gyrating the finger over it gently until it began to harden and stick out. She looked at Yuujirou lustfully, starting to pull up her outfit at the legs. 

"Not yet," Yuujirou said suddenly, pushing it back down. "Show doesn't start for another five minutes." He smiled winningly at us all, and left. The other members of the cast started to appear from the dressing rooms. Akashi, the main straight-act male player, stretched as he emerged from the back wearing nothing but a white Speedo-looking thing with rhinestones. 

"Why do I do this for a living?" he groaned quietly to himself, looking around at the other players of the adult theater. I picked up a spare shoe and hurled it at Akashi. 

"You know, you're the only one of us who doesn't enjoy their job," Kenta told him, raising an eyebrow. 

"Shut up," he muttered rather darkly. 

"You know, you look very...sexy...when you act pissed off," I said, leering at Akashi and wiggling my eyebrows. Akashi jumped. 

"Gah!!" 

For my moment of fun, Kenta elbowed me in the ribs. "'Kazuu..." he said, giving me gigantic puppy eyes that I could most definitely NOT resist. "Are you getting tired of me?" 

"NO! Never, Kenta-kun...!" I said, grinning at him earnestly. Kenta promptly glomped me. 

Yuujirou reentered a moment later, clapping his hands. "Okay, people! Showtime!" he shouted. "Kakami, Akashi, you're up first! In the wings! Let's move it, move it, move it! Up, up, up!" 

Yet another hour later... 

Akashi sulked in a corner, still toweling off the cum and sweat. Kakami was no longer her daisy-fresh self, and lay sprawled on the staff couch that rightfully belonged to Yuujirou, flicking what used to be her panties until Akashi ripped them off against the floor in a steady rhythm. About the whole cast had gone but us. 

Yuujirou came up to us, inhaling nervously. "You ready, guys?" he asked us. We nodded. "Anytime," I added. "Go on out there, then," he said, giving us another one of his winning/encouraging smiles. 

Not bothering to use the wings, we stripped off our briefs, our last shred of clothing, and headed through the back curtains straight out onto the stage. 

And there, staring in disbelief, hand on his damp crotch, was Matsuda Takato.   
  


Review? 


	2. It Ain't Kabuki

D: Nope. Not mine. Sorri. XD   
AN: Oki, Reka, second chapter! ^^ Now comes the real smut! Again, if you somehow didn't notice last chapter, WARNINGS: YAOI (SLASH, GAY, BOY-BOY)/LEMON/FOURSOMES/ANGST/FLUFF/ADULT THEMES. Flamers away. Eeargh. I've decided I can't really do uber-detailed lemons, so fowwi to those of you who wanted this to be written porn. :P   
Note to Angel Sakura: ^o^ YUSH! I'm entering this ficci in yer contest. WHEE!   
  


Too Much   
by No Happy Endings 

Chapter 2: It Ain't Kabuki 

(Takato's POV) 

I stared in shock at my two naked best friends, their arms entwined around each other's shoulders. They seemed to be surprised, too, at my attendance of the adult theater. 

Kenta looked rather more surprised than Hirokazu, but the look left his face as Hirokazu turned his face toward his, crushing his lips against the pale blue-haired boy's own. 

I was embarassingly captivated as Kenta gasped against Hirokazu's forceful kiss, and let his hand snake its way down 'Kazu's torso toward his groin. 

Some of the men in the small audience looked somewhat disgusted by this display of semi-pedophilia, but against their credit they stayed on, tightlipped and whiteknuckled as they struggled to keep their hands from journeying down between their legs. 

As Kenta began to kneel in front of his boyfriend, a door slammed in the back of the theater, and there, looking just as surprised as I had been, was Lee Jenrya, looking a bit flushed but otherwise looking normal. His eyes flicked from the pair onstage down to me, and I could've sworn a small smile flitted across his face before he resumed looking his normal, casual self. 

Lee strode down the aisle to odd looks from the other men in the audience, and stopped just next to the front row, before the stage and the two performers. He looked up at them, and they smiled down upon him. They outstretched their hands to the olive-skinned boy, inviting him onstage. Lee smiled back, and carefully shed his orange vest before he took their hands and was pulled onstage, toeing off his shoes as he regained his balance on the edge of the stage. 

As he walked toward the center, he stepped on the toes of his socks, and they pulled off. Kenta unzipped his fly for him, Hirokazu undid the buttom, and voila! His pants we coming off with the socks. Finally, the couple undressed him of his shirt together, leaving him wearing nothing but his black briefs. As Kenta, behind the hyrbid, twisted his neck around Lee's and tongued him, Hirokazu knelt before the half-Chinese boy, gently pulling down his boxers to his ankles. Hirokazu's mouth enveloped Lee's hardened member, and Lee moaned, arms wrapping around Kenta's neck and moaning as the other azure-haired boy sucked on his neck. 

I think unconsciously, Lee's leg lifted up off the floor ballet-fashion, leaving the boxers on the floor. His leg slid up Hirokazu's bare chest, and went around his shoulder to rest on his back. Lee sagged a bit against Kenta, and Hirokazu's sucking became a bit fiercer, inducing more moans from Lee. 

And suddenly, Hirokazu glanced at me, and his lips left Lee's erection, eliciting a groan of lust from Lee. "Hiro...Hirokazu..." he gasped, as Hirokazu delicately removed Lee's leg off his shoulder, and stood. He walked toward me, and knelt down at the edge of the stage, an inviting hand reaching toward me. He seemed totally ignorant of the fact that his cock was still erect and quivering. 

"Wanna join us, Takato?" he asked in a low, erotic voice. I gulped, and nodded shakily.   
"H-hai..."   
"Alright then..." Hirokazu, my first ever best friend, was suddenly sweeping me up out of my seat and onto the stage, kissing me passionately, tongue going down my throat. He kept taking steps back, forcing me to follow him as he removed my clothes, still connecting us at the mouth. I began to hyperventilate as we neared the other two, both of them heavy-lidded and waiting for us. I cast my gaze toward Lee, and our eyes locked; I looked away hurriedly, blushing a little bit. I almost couldn't believe I was doing this. 

Hirokazu released me finally, and I took several deep, gasping breaths, realizing Hirokazu had managed to strip me completely. Before I had completely recovered, my previously calmed erection was suddenly given an electrical charge as Kenta's hand wrapped around it, squeezing almost painfully one moment, caressing ever so softly the next. Kenta looked almost conniving as he let go, leaving me with a very painful arousal. And then he turned back to Lee, inserting a single finger into his small opening. Lee shuddered at the touch, but I don't think he was in anyway disgusted. 

Before I could pay any more attention to what Lee and Kenta were doing, Hirokazu had slammed into me, kissing me once more. He rocked his hips against mine fiercely; I had discovered, just as Kenta had so many times before, that Hirokazu was a very dominating person when it came to sex. I groaned as our erections rubbed against each other, pre-cum slickening our bellies. 

And for the second or third time that night, I was surprised, as Hirokazu ended his kissing tirade and threw me to the stage floor, stalking toward me with an intense, purposeful air about him. I landed on my stomach, sliding to a stop a few feet from the edge. I looked out at the crowd; oh yes, they were definitely wrapped up in the same spell the two performing lovers were weaving around us. And then I looked over to where Lee and Kenta were. Lee had completely prostrated himself before Kenta ­ whereas Kenta had started out the dominator, the teaser, Lee had taken over, administrating pleasure like a professional to the other boy. 

Then I had no more time to study my surroundings. Ever the ultimate dominator, 'Kazu had wrapped his arm around my torso, holding me to him to lift me off the floor. His hand sped down toward my crying erection, and kneaded and caressed. "'K-'Kazu..." I stuttered as everything within me began to build up. Hirokazu sensed that I was about to spill over, and he smirked as he kissed my sweat-dampened cheek. 

"Come, beautiful..." he whispered in my ear. 

I did. 

I came into Hirokazu's hand, and he caught as much as his hand would hold. "Good boy," Hirokazu said, still whispering. He nipped at my ear, and withdrew his face the side of mine, as well as his arm. I couldn't see him for a moment, but I had a suspicion of what he had given me the handjob for. Would he...? I mean, in terms of fucking guys, I was still a virgin ­ 

I didn't think anymore on the subject, as Hirokazu plunged into me. Semen isn't exactly the best lubricant in the world, and I was torn between pain and exquisite pleasure, Hirokazu ripping me apart from the inside out. And then, just as I was enjoying it, some guy with hair dyed electric green mimicked clapping his hands five times in the wings, and Hirokazu wrapped his arm around me again, standing up and bringing me up with him. 

"Are you ready for anything, Takato-kun?" he asked huskily, close to my face, but loud enough for the audience to hear and get off on it, as he was paid to do. I swallowed, and nodded. 

"Yes," I breathed, "anything." 

"Good," he said. "Because you're gonna fuck Lee." 

My eyes widened. Fuck Lee?! My best friend? 

Before I could reply, Hirokazu had slid out of me, and I could hear a faint moan escaping him. All this time on the stage, and he still hadn't orgasmed. Kenta pushed Lee's mouth off his erection tenderly; he hadn't orgasmed yet either. Apparently, from the wet look of the pale boy's buttcheeks, Lee had. 

And then Kenta and and Hirokazu pushed us both toward each other, and they walked, as if on glass shards or ice, hand in hand to a brass pole in the center of the stage. Each gripping the pole with sweaty hands, they pushed the soaked hair out of each others' faces and gave each other an earnest look of lust, not just something generated for the crowd. Then they looked toward us. "Do it," Kenta rasped, right before Hirokazu captured his lips and bucked his hips against Kenta's. 

I was no longer looking at the two on the pole now; I was staring into the depths of Lee's stormcloud eyes, threatening to lose myself in them. "Lee," I croaked. Then I blushed. What was I doing here, about to fuck my best friend on a stage? Why had I even come here? 

The questions were driven out of my head as Lee took my chin in his fingers, and brought our lips together. He was much more loving and tender than the dominatrix-like Hirokazu, and I didn't notice that he was slowly laying me down onstage until I was actually lying on my back, so good was he with his tongue. Emotionlessly, he marched a line of butterfly kisses down my chest and stomach, disregarding the pre-cum that already coated my lower regions. 

I thought he was going to suck me off, but he took me by surprise and moved up again, making me shiver with delight as he slowly rubbed his own erection against mine. "Lee..ee..eee..." I moaned. "Mo...more..." 

Lee nodded, almost grimly, as if he was totally used to fucking and sucking, every day, 24/7. He spread my legs, and I locked them around his shoulders almost instantaneously. And very, very cautiously, as if he actually cared, he entered my already stretched and lubed opening, pumping to a slow rhythm. 

God...why wouldn't he go faster...? It was going to be absolute hell for me if I didn't come again, soon. "Nnn...ngh...!" 

"Shh..." Lee said, raising a finger to his lips. "It'll come..."__

_It had better_, I thought in my agony-twisted mind. Good GOD, Lee was good at this... I wonder where...how...? 

And as if in response to my thoughts, Lee sped up, and I gasped. This was...this was... Hot damn, Hirokazu was an amateur in comparison. The torn muscle within me and the blood that flowed between my legs was forgotten in the ecstasy that Lee was giving me so willingly. 

This was better than drugs. So, so much better. 

And then I cried out as I finally came, for the second time ­ "JEN-KUN!" 

For a moment, Lee looked paralyzed. I hadn't called him that since we were ten. Or since that time a few years later when he kissed me, and I ran away. 

Then the shock shook off, and Lee, biting his lip to keep quiet for some reason, exploded inside me. It almost hurt me, that I had cried a name of endearment, and he refused to yell, as if he thought I wasn't good enough, or I would do something to him if he did. 

Behind us, Hirokazu and Kenta had finally come, the brass pole stained with their white, sticky semen. 

Lee fell over as he withdrew from me, my legs falling away. He rested on his elbow, eyes half-closed as he breathed heavily. 

He looked...beautiful... 

No. 

_No._

What was I thinking?! I couldn't love Lee Jenrya! What kind of insane, sick-minded thing was that to think?! 

I was betraying Juri!__

_NO!_

I scrambled to my feet, gathering my clothes across the stage, and leapt off the stage, pulling on my clothes as I ran for the exit. 

I couldn't love cold Lee Jenrya. I couldn't bring myself to.   
  
  


Review, mebbe? Know it wasn't all that great and it was all lemon, bleh-bleh-bleh, but go ahead. Tell me whatcha think. ^^V 


	3. Pornography 101

D: Nope. Not mine. Sorri. XD Plot is, though.

  
AN: YAY! Third chapter! Oki, all you slashers out there... please dun kill me over this chapter. ::cringe:: It's for story purposes only, I do not in any way shape or form believe in ::shudder:: Rukato. And too many people do. (Thank you Reka for that line! :D) Now, WARNINGS for this chapter only: SHOUNEN AI (GAY FLUFF, BOY-BOY LOVEY-DOVEY CRAP)/HET LEMON/ANGST/ADULT THEMES.   
Note to reviewers: Do I use the word "fuck" too much? Be honest, please...   
  


Too Much   
by No Happy Endings 

Chapter 3: Pornography 101 

(Ruki's POV) 

How long had it been since that happy-go-lucky bitch had died? 

Three years? Four? 

I've lost count ­ since then, my wobbly friendships with Takato, Lee, Hirokazu and Kenta broke off, and they alienated me. As if I would die next, and they didn't want to be a part of that. 

Finding myself alone again ­ with Renamon returned to the Digital World, our need to fight as partners gone ­ I was confused for a little while. I made a sort-of friend, named Entarou. Entarou invited me over to his house once, and he said he had rented a bunch of tapes that he hoped I didn't have any objection to. I told him I wouldn't mind anything, and accepted his invititation. 

Once I got there, he was all smiles, and motioned for me to sit next to him on the couch. He put on one of his tapes, and suddenly a buxom young woman who couldn't have been more than 19 appeared on the screen. She was wearing a stringy satin affair that didn't cover anything but her nipples, and a very, very narrow loincloth-looking thing hanging off her hips to cover her lower regions to a certain extent. I was mildly surprised, but I had told him I wouldn't mind. My odd sense of logic and manners told me it was too late to tell him I had to go. 

Following the woman's entrance was a buff-looking tanned man who looked to be nearing his forties, looking confident and aroused, wearing a muscle-T and relatively loose jeans. They sat down on a couch, and the man slowly slid his arm around her shoulders. 

A strangled look overcame her face, and suddenly she dived toward his crotch, ripping open his jeans as if she were desperately searching for something of great value to her, until she encountered his erection. The man chuckled, and leaned back on the couch á la watching-the-Yanks-game as the woman tore off her skimpy clothing, panting loudly, and impaled her butt on his gigantic dick. 

I blinked in surprise, and looked over at Entarou. He was watching it expressionlessly, although I could detect a slight bulge in his pants. He didn't see me look, and therefore wasn't embarassed. I looked back at the screen. 

Now the man was chugging back a beer as the woman slowly pumped her ass around his dick, looking as though she were in heaven. He then leaned forward, hand reaching toward the remote, but the woman grabbed his hand first, and plunged it into her cunt, panting even louder. The man smirked, and rubbed her clit a few times. She orgasmed right there, and the man removed his hand, opening her mouth and putting his fingers on her tongue. She eagerly lapped the stuff off his fingers, and looked up expectantly at him. 

Two more men came in, and she went crazy again, tearing open their jeans just like she did to the first man. The second man, of course aroused, shoved his also-huge cock into her mouth, and the third penetrated her cunt. Then a fourth man came in, unzipped his pants on his own, and slipped his dick into the cleavage of her watermelon breasts. Then a fifth and a sixth man came in, and she simultaneously gave them handjobs. Then a seventh guy, out of nowhere, shoved his cock into her mouth beside the second man's. 

Entarou abruptly shut off the TV. I glanced over at him, and was shocked to see a hungry, primeval look in his eyes as they bored into me. "Ruki..." he breathed, "get down on your knees. Now." 

"What?" I asked, blinking. What was he doing? "I'll do no such thing." 

Entarou began to undo his belt. "I said, get down on your knees. Do what I ask, please." 

Trembling a bit, I did so. With a bit of a moan, Entarou undid his fly and pulled down his straining briefs, throbbing arousal released of its captivity. My eyes widened as I realized what he wanted me to do, and I began to get up. Someone's hands pushed me back down by the shoulders. "Stay," the hands' owner said huskily into my ear, as one of the hands slipped down my shirt and into my bra, exploring within. The hand stroked and fondled my breast, and a second hand reached down from the other side to caress the other. I squirmed a little at first, but the struggle died down as Entarou and the newcomer held me down. 

They laid me down, and began to strip me like a doll. Why was I being so unresistant? Was it because of the woman's behavior in the movie? No, that couldn't be it. Was it more...? Yes. It was the extreme change of Entarou's behavior toward me, where he had gone from being a nice friend to a lustful beast. It frightened me a little, and paralyzed me into this human Barbie-doll they could dress up, dress down, play with, fuck with. 

Entarou's friend relieved me of my shirt and bra, and Entarou himself hiked my miniskirt (oh, what a fool I was to ever start wearing skirts again) up around my waist, yanking my panties down to my knees. His cock pushed into my virgin opening, the hymen doing its damndest to resist, it seemed. He rubbed his shaft against my clit, and for a moment I was given pleasure as he pushed further in, breaking the organic barrier. The friend began to suck rather painfully on one of my breasts, his idle hands twiddling my other nipple. I realized that he, too, was stripped from the waist down, but not until his dick loomed over my face, and he forced it into my mouth. 

I don't care to remember anymore; that was my first encounter being a whore like in those porn videos guys like to watch. I tried to act as though it had never happened for awhile, but when I returned to Entarou's apartment, the same thing happened, only with more anonymous friends, finding so many places on my body where they could put their needy cocks. 

Entarou and his friends spread it around that I was an easy slut, and now I find myself staying in after hours at the school, clothes in a corner, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around me, and waiting for the next fuck in room 219. 

At present, this was where I was. I leaned against the wall, and checked the time. About half an hour after hours ­ 3:30. The doorknob began to turn, and I sighed, straightening up a bit, knowing it was someone come to fuck the school whore to get off some tension. 

I watched as the door slowly creaked open, and was taken by surprise when I saw who was opening that door, coming to room 219 for a Ruki Special. 

"Takato-kun?!" I gasped.   


(Takato's POV) 

A slight blush tinged my cheeks as Ruki's eyes caught my own. I had heard that there was someone who was willing to let anyone have a quick fuck with her for free in this room after hours, but Ruki? 

Wait a sec, RUKI?! 

I doubletook, and still a naked Ruki wearing nothing but a threadbare towel sat before me, getting to her feet. "Takato," she whispered, "what are you doing here?" 

"I...I heard there was, uhm...someone...here..." I left off. I was only going to end up making a jackass out of myself. 

"You heard right," Ruki said levelly. "You want sex? Fine. Come here," she commanded, shedding the towel as she opened her arms. I gulped. 

"Something wrong?" she asked as she lifted herself to sit on the abandoned teacher's desk. 

"N-no," I replied a bit shakily. I took a moment to collect myself a bit more, and approached Ruki. "Do we have to start like this...?" I asked, a little hesitant. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, if you're naked just like that, it feels like you're a prostitute..." 

"Pretty close. The only difference between me and them is that prostitutes get paid. Do you want me to put on my clothes, then, so you can take them off again?" 

"Um...to put it that way..." 

"Okay." 

Ruki disappeared into the corner for a few minutes. When she reemerged, she wore a flimsy-looking outfit that consisted of a white t-shirt that hid nothing of her breasts, and a tiny black miniskirt that gave view of the crotch of her panties. 

I felt my face grow hot as she reassumed her position on the desk. "Come on," she ordered. "What are you waiting for?" 

I shook my head clear of all consciencous thoughts, and stood before Ruki. I pushed her down to lie on the desk, and began to tear off the cheaply-woven fabric of her revealing clothing. She resisted to nothing I did, but she didn't respond, either. In less time than it had taken her to put on her clothes, I had them off her, leaving them in a pile of shredded clothing on the floor. Her eyes seemed clouded over. 

I began to take off my own clothes, but apparently Ruki got impatient with my slow, clumsy methods, for she sat up again, roughly yanking off my shirt. She gave me a chance to undo my own fly, and let me take off my pants myself, but she pushed down my briefs with her foot. Then she forced her lips onto mine, pressing her entire body against mine as best she could. 

My slight protests were muffled, then died down. Ruki ground her groin against my growing arousal, and took one of my hands into her own. She placed the hand on one of her breasts, and left my hand there. Unconsciously, I began to fondle it, and she responded by pushing her opening against my erection, and forcing me to enter her. She lay down again, taking me down with her and taking both of us onto the desk. 

I was losing myself completely in this. I lowered my mouth away from hers, and began to suck on her untouched breast. She bucked against me as I screwed her, my rhythm becoming faster and harder. Ruki gasped as I scraped my teeth against her tender skin, and brought down my hips once more into hers. 

She pushed me off, breaking us apart completely. She jumped off the desk. "I don't like slow jobs in most cases, but for you I can make an exception," she panted, before I could ask if something was wrong. She dropped to her knees, and looked up at me briefly, her clouded eyes innocent and large. Still looking at me like that, she delicately licked the tip of my head. I shuddered as the sensation ran through my body. 

"...Ruki..." 

Her mouth completely enveloped the shaft, and her tongue slithered around it as she sucked gently, her teeth never once touching me. 

I shouldn't be doing this. 

What?! Where did that thought come from? 

This...this is wrong... Ruki's one of my best friends. Or she used to be....I'm confused now more than ever, and DAMN is she good at this! But... 

I looked down, where Ruki's tongue had just snaked out to give my balls a quick swipe. I shivered with the pleasure. 

And then Lee's face flashed across my subconscious. 

No, I can't think about that! About him! 

The memory of the intense mingled pleasure and pain that he had inflicted upon me on that stage, the most incredible feeling I had ever felt, making Ruki's treatment of my arousal seem barely noticeable. 

No, no! Concentrate on Ruki...on how good she's making you feel... 

But it was too late. Tears were beginning to run down my face, which were in turn elicited small sobs. Ruki removed her mouth, and looked up. "Taka-kun?" she asked quietly. "Am I doing something wrong?" 

"No, nothing, it's not you," I said brokenly. "I...I have to go, I shouldn't be here..." 

So, what, that's it? You're just going to become some sort of bootleg celibate? 

I mentally told my subconscious to shut the hell up as I gathered my clothes. Ruki picked up her raggy towel once more, holding it around her. "Tell me what's wrong," she pressed gently. 

"I...I...I can't say what..." I sniffled. "Nothing. Really." 

"That's not the truth. You're lying. If it was nothing, you wouldn't start crying in the middle of sex and say you needed to go. I know I'm good, I get enough regulars every day." 

Damn, she was painfully frank. I bit my lip, unsure if I should tell her. 

"Tell me," she literally ordered, a bit of her old self returning to her eyes. "Tell me now." 

"It's Lee," I admitted, face getting a little hot. "He fucked me on a stage the other night in front of a crowd and Hirokazu and Kenta, and Hirokazu and Kenta were fucking each other, only at one point 'Kazu was fucking me and Kenta was fucking Lee and then Lee was giving Kenta head and..." 

"Hold on. Hold on. You're saying...you're saying you...you fucked Lee? On a freaking STAGE?!" 

"Lee fucked me. I didn't fuck him, I didn't fuck anybody. I just got fucked twice in a gay foursome." 

"........" 

"Yeah." 

"So why did you come to me, then?" 

"I was...confused... See, I got these wierd thoughts onstage when we were finished but I didn't think they were right and ­ and ­" 

"What kind of thoughts?" Ruki interrupted patiently. 

"I thought he was beautiful," I mumbled. 

"What was that?" Ruki asked. "Didn't hear you." 

"I said I thought he was beautiful!" I shouted, a bit waspishly. Ruki looked rather taken aback. 

"Um...I see. So...what? Are you trying to prove to yourself you're straight? Were you trying to find someone better than Lee in the sack so you could forget? What is it?" 

I held my head in my hands. "I don't know," I said softly, "I just really don't know... My head feels messed up..." 

Ruki's arms embraced me from behind, trying to comfort me, but I knocked her hands away, and got up. I sniffled one last time. "Gomen, Ruki-san. I just need to keep trying to figure this out..." 

I zipped up my fly, and headed out the door. 

Unbeknownst to me, Ruki muttered after I left, "Knowing you, Taka-chan, you're probably just going to go to someone else for sex."   
  
  
  


AN: Oy vey. Where am I going with this? Is this just going to be an endless string of lemons? Like Empress of the Eclipse's fics that I stupidly never review, even though I should, and I will soon? (Many apologies to Empress of the Eclipse, who probably has never read one of my fics and won't read this one anyway. ^^; )   
Review, pwish? ^^;;; Err... know this chapter prolly doesn't deserve one, but if you haven't read the first two chapters before I put this chapter up, jes review the fic in general, yah? Then I don't feel like a total baka. 


	4. Welcome To The Whorehouse

D: ::sigh:: The Tamers ain't mine.   
I think it's obvious where I got the title for this chapter from. ^^; For those of you who are thickheaded liek me, I took Welcome to the Dollhouse (love that movie! It's, um, so me! ^^;V) and messed around with it a little. Jes so you know, this chapter has nothing to do with that movie, the plot is nothing like it, bleh blah bleh, original title belongs to whoever came up with it in the first place.   
Credit to the NY Times and their article on the Red Light Scouts in Japan. ^^ Kabukicho, according to them, is a, uh, notorious sex-industry district. There we go, I think that's it for all these nitty little disclaimers. Pfeh. ::knocks away disclaimers and runs on to the AN:: 

AN: Um...fourth chapter. I'm beginning to think this fic is starting to smell funky... ¬¬; Erm. Enihu, here it is! For all you lemon-junkies out there, you can thank Angel Sakura for this chapter, which is ALMOST lemon, but then...well, you should know, you seeli person! ::smack:: No lime, neither. This chapter is a lot of fluff. ^^; And if you are some sort of buffoon (synonym for flamer :D) who's managed to get past at LEAST the second chapter without realizing this is slash/yaoi, and it ain't your cuppa tea, then WARNINGS: YAOI (SLASH, GAY, BOY-BOY)/LEMON/FOURSOMES/ANGST/FLUFF/ADULT THEMES.   
  
  


Too Much   
by No Happy Endings 

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Whorehouse 

(Takato's POV) 

I wandered the streets of the Kabukicho district, scuffing my heels on the sidewalk. I didn't deign to study the nightlife of the district, until I bumped into someone. Someone tall, wearing a suit and dress shoes. 

I upturned my gaze. He wore sunglasses, and had moppy blond hair. 

Hey, don't I know...? 

Yamaki. 

YAMAKI?! 

I fought down my age-old instinct to punch him in the gut and run, and stood rooted to the spot. "Excuse me, little boy," he said gruffly. "Move out of the way." 

"G-gomen," I stuttered. "Um --" 

Misinterpreting me, I guess, he nodded. "You want to know the best place?" he asked. 

Nani? I thought. I didn't say, however, and he nodded. "I'll show you. Follow me, little boy." 

I wish he'd stop calling me that, I grumbled mentally. I'm not ten anymore. I'm 17, for crying out loud! 

Yamaki, still refusing to recognize me -- or maybe he'd blocked out his time at Hypnos, or he'd gone blind, or something was wrong -- led me to a hole-in-the-wall type of place, only with a lot of frills to make it look fancy. He opened the door into a badly-lit, tobacco-smoke-filled room. 

Scantily-clad young women casually chatted with each other around square coffee tables, lounging on leather couches with faúx tiger skins. A few men sat around as well, but those that did were snogging or attempting to snog one of the women. A bar was set up on the wall to my left, where more young girls sat, smoking, drinking, and apparently waiting for something. 

The bartender looked slightly familiar, but I wasn't quite sure where I knew him from. I pointed, and asked Yamaki, "What's the barkeep's name?" 

"Ryo," he said casually. "Akiyama Ryo. Ryo!" he suddenly called. 

I was still trying to get over my initial shock as Ryo put down a glass he'd been wiping off, and came over. Ryo, the legendary Tamer, had ended up as nothing but a lowly barkeep in a place like this?! 

"Hey, Yasuki man. What is it?" Ryo asked, grinning devillishly. 

Yasuki? He must've changed his name... I know it's Yamaki! 

Yamaki/Yasuki grunted. "It's Yamaki," he corrected. 

I knew it! 

"Right, sorry. I just keep forgetting, you know? I mean, this place had got so many scouts --" 

"It's okay, Ryo. This one wants a night." 

Ryo scrutinized me. "He looks a little young, Yamaki..." 

Yamaki looked disdainfully over his shades. "Aren't you, Ryo? You're about his age, if not a bit older. If, of course, I remember right." 

Ryo flushed. "Right, right, come on, then, this way," he said quickly, motioning me to follow him. "What'd you say your name was?" he asked as we headed toward the back of the establishment. 

"I didn't. My name's Takato." 

"Takato? No way! I had a friend named Takato, way back when I was a kid," Ryo said. He wasn't looking at me. "Dunno what happened to the poor guy. Remember he wore these yellow swimming goggles on his head, though. He was a good friend." 

I bit my tongue, refusing to say a single "Arigatou." The last thing I really needed was a reunion. He didn't know Juri was dead, he didn't know 'Kazu and Kenta were in the adult theater business, he didn't know Ruki was the school whore, and he didn't know I was a total deadbeat who did nothing but look for sex partners and smoked hash. Lee was really the purest one of us, surprisingly. He'd been disowned for some mystery reason a few months after Juri died, sure, and Terriermon had left him, but he hadn't done anything overly bad. 

He was in the foursome. He fucked you. 

I stepped on that thought rudely, stomping it flat. Lee was still the pure one of our disintegrating group. 

"Now," Ryo began, hand on the doorknob of a door that we'd come to in the maze that was the back of the place, "don't get wierd on me, okay? This one's been with us for almost four years now. Half-Chinese. Really good body. Poor thing got abandoned by his friends and family, though, when he took on this job. We're really grateful to have him. And," he added in a low voice, "he's a friend of that other Takato I told you about." 

That...that sounds like... 

He turned the knob, and pushed the door open, to reveal a prostrate, leatherclad Lee, stretched languidly on a dais of midnight-blue satin pillows. 

LEE?! 

Lee got to his feet, taking his time. "This is what you bring me, Ryo?" Lee said slowly and emotionlessly, eyes boring into mine. I felt like an offering to a god, one that could not possibly satisfy this god's hunger for sacrifice. 

"His name is Takato," Ryo mumbled. "I...I thought you would think that was funny. If you don't like him, then I'll send him to Atsura --" 

"No, it's okay," Lee said coolly, cutting off the spluttering former Tamer. "Let him stay with me." I couldn't even begin to try to understand the emotion that lay in those steely eyes as he looked me in the eyes. 

Ryo bowed respectfully, and nodded his approval. "Hai." He closed the door behind him as he left, leaving me alone with Lee. 

Lee's eyes softened very suddenly, and he dropped into the pillows. "How did you find me here?" he asked, voice trembling slightly. He averted his eyes from me as he spoke. 

"I didn't come looking for you," I replied, trying to be gentle. "I was just wandering around, and I ran into Yamaki, and before I could say anything, he took me here, and then Ryo dragged me in here..." I paused. "Is this why your family disowned you?" 

Lee nodded gravely. "Yes..." 

"Why did you get into this job?" I asked him, nonchalant as I walked over to the shelf to look at some photos Lee had saved of himself when he was younger. 

Is this where he lives...? I wondered. 

Lee remained silent. "Well? Answer me," I pressed. Still he would not answer. "Lee...?" 

"Takato, do you remember..." he began shakily. He swallowed, and began again. "Do you remember when I told you, all those years ago, that I loved you? And I kissed you, and you ran away?" I nodded. "Why did you run away?" 

"It's not polite to answer a question with a question," I told him. He only blinked in response. I sighed. "I ran from you because I thought you were screwing with my head. And because...because I was still mourning Juri. I didn't want love from anyone else at that time. Now answer my question," I finished. 

"I took this job because I needed the money," he said, too quickly for my taste. 

"You're lying." 

Le blew a tuft of hair our of his face, and leaned back his head, looking up at the cieling. "Fine. The truth. I took the job because you rejected me, I was hurt, I hated you, I hated Juri, I hated you all. Ryo was still my friend though. He helped me get a job here a few months after Juri died, and a year or so later, he got a job here too with a fake ID. At first I only did it for vengeance, hoping that someone would hurt me so much I would die, and then you would all feel horrible. Then I got to sorta enjoy my work, and I felt sick. And I didn't care what you guys thought. Then finally I just started to get bored. I wanted to leave, lead a normal life, but Ryo persuaded me to stay. So I did. And here I am." 

"So." 

"So?" 

"So you took this job just to spite me." 

"Basically...yes." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." 

"So...were you screwing with my head after all?" 

"...." 

"Lee?" 

Lee looked up at me sadly. "No. I know you must hate me now that you've found out what I am, but I still do love you, Matsuda Takato." 

I stood agape, not sure how to react to such a confession. Lee took my shock to be disapproval, it seemed, because tears began to well in his silver eyes, and he looked away. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Takato-san. You may leave now." He sniffled as he pointed toward the door. 

"Lee --" 

"Go." 

"Lee --!" 

"GO!" he sobbed. "Get out of here already!" 

Surprised, I did what he told me to, and ran. I ran out of that room, through the maze of hallways in the back, through the lounge, and out the door. I kept running until I was out of Kabukicho and its glaring neon lights proclaiming lapdances and free sex. And when I stopped, I realized that I was crying too.   
  


AN: Alright, looki! No lemon! WHEE! All fluff! ^^; Poor Taka-chan... the things I do to him. And Lee. Now then, I took a li'l lesson from AtlantisB and Song. Heheh. ^^ I'm not continuing this ficci until I get a total of...five more reviews. That's right, FIVE! MUAHAHA! XD Now go on, review, review! Away with you! REVIEW! :D 


	5. Bitter Taste Of Beauty

D: I think that this part is, err, obvious....   
AN: Fifth chapter. Woohoo. ^^; You guys are so nice! I only asked for five, and I get nine overnight on just the first day! ::glomps reviewers:: Again, no lemon in this part. But for all you Lee fans (liek me) out there, LEE ANGST! WHEE! Fluff! More whee! Although it should be obvious by now....WARNINGS: YAOI (SLASH, GAY, BOY-BOY)/LEMON/FOURSOMES/ANGST/FLUFF/ADULT THEMES.   
Random note: This chapter is somewhat short due to a long case of writer's block.   
  
  
  


Too Much   
by No Happy Endings 

Chapter 5: Bitter Taste of Beauty 

(Lee's POV) 

I've been a fool. 

I've been such a fool to think that Matsuda Takato, even when his innocence was still unlost, would love a cold, distant person such as myself. That he wouldn't see the weak, broken spirit I had, and think I was a monstrosity. 

How could I have dared to hope that this life of mine, in shambles, could give me one last chance of love? Hope is not something I deserve to have. Not when I am so alone, and I chose that fate. 

For a moment, I had hoped that my dreams were real, and Takato had come not to use me, but to profess his love for me. When I had turned the tables and admitted that I loved him, he stood there, in shock. I should have known. He hated me. 

Ryo tentatively opened the door behind me, peeking around it. "Um, Jen-sama?" he asked timidly. 

I wiped the back of my hand across my eyes. "Don't call me that, Ryo-kun. I don't deserve it." I turned around on the pillows to look at him. 

Ryo crossed the floor to my side of the room, and knelt beside me, running long, tan and callused fingers through my dark hair. "Don't say that, Jen-kun. Look at you! You're the best of them here, you're making good money, you're beautiful..." 

"That's exactly why I don't deserve it. I'm nothing but a high-priced whore!" I managed to choke out. Ryo shook his head. 

"You're deluding yourself. Whores can't love...you've loved someone before, haven't you? That Matsuda Takato guy from when we were kids?" I nodded briefly. "That's why I brought in that other Takato. I thought it would cheer you up." 

"Ryo...that was Matsuda Takato." 

Ryo looked shocked for a moment, then he reassumed his smile. "Well, all the more reason to be happy, then right?" 

"No, Ryo...he hates me. I...I told him that I still loved him. And he ran from me, again." 

"Still? Again?" 

"I kissed him once before, when we were 14. And I told him that I loved him. That was the first time he ran." 

"Jen... I'm so sorry." 

"It wasn't your fault...don't be sorry. It was my own fault, my own goddam stupid fault --!" I bit down a sob. "I scared him off! And -- and -- well, look at me! I'm a fucking prostitute! Of course he ran away, why would he want a worn-out old piece of trash like me?!" I cried hysterically. 

Ryo stroked my bare back. "You're not trash, Jen-kun," he whispered. I turned my face to look him in the eyes, to see if he was being truthful. He thumbed away the remnants of my tears, and suddenly kissed me, very, very softly. When he withdrew, I was left trembling, and Ryo gave me a forgiving smile. "You're not trash, Lee. I love you." 

"I...you...?" I was tonguetied. Ryo nodded. 

"Love, Lee. It's called love. And it's my gift to you." 

Gift... he makes it sound like charity. Like pity. 

"What has Matsuda Takato done that is so special, and wonderful, that he's turned you into this crying wreck? Why pour unrequited love onto such a cold bastard?" 

Takato's not a cold bastard. I am... 

"Jen-sama, please, stop hurting yourself with this... It's not like you..." 

Maybe Ryo-chan doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does. It's the Lee family way to cling to the pain of the past. 

Ryo gently lowered me onto the pillows, following me down. He began to kiss me again, this time hot and passionate, not a brush against the lips. His thumb slid against the corner of my jaw, forcing my mouth open. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I responded, finally kissing him back. Ryo's workworn hands caressed my upper torso with grace, sending tremors throughout my body. 

One of his hands entwined in my hair as he devoured me, and slowly, cautiously, rode down the side of my body to the waist of my leather pants. My eyes widened as Ryo's hand pushed its way down into my pants, his free hand having already travelled downward to start undoing my fly. 

I shoved him off abruptly, and he rolled onto the floor, blinking. "Jen-kun, what's the matter? I though you were liking that." 

"That's not what love is, Ryo! Love isn't about kissing a little bit then fucking like bunnies! Love is about... Love is...love. And...you don't seem to...understand that." 

"What would you know about love, Lee?" Ryo remarked snidely as he got to his feet. "You don't know anything. Maybe that really is the definition of love, you just don't know it." 

I could feel more tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. God, I'm such a crybaby lately... 

Ryo sighed, and began to pull something out of his pocket. "Alright, Lee. Okay. I understand you... Loud and clear." He approached me one last time, and tucked 6 neatly-folded 10-thou-yen bills into the waist of my pants. The most derogatory yet somewhat refined gesture of the customer paying the whore. 

He bent down and gave me one last kiss on my tearstained cheek, and then straightened, leaving. He shut the door behind him with a soft click, and I dissolved into tears on the heap of pillows. 

A few hours later... 

I knew what had to be done. 

I knew what my last and only option was now, to end this long-drawn-out death that was my life. 

It was time to end the drawing-out, and be no longer a weak spirit to be used, abused, and hated. I shivered in the chilly Shinjuku pre-winter air. 

I stood on a stone arched bridge that ran over a busy freeway, the structure serving as a crossing for pedestrians not wishing to be crushed beneath the wheels of an eighteen-wheeler. 

I wasn't one of those people. 

Businessmen and women passed me by constantly, shoulders hunched, hands buried in their trenchcoat or peacoat pockets, walking briskly as their breath steamed visibly on the cold night air. I myself was dressed as normally as I could, wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt , buckled-over black leather boots, and a worn leather jacket. 

My teeth chattered involuntarily once more, and I nonchalantly sat on the wide balcony-style rail, leaning back a bit. 

More...back a bit more...more...more... 

Just as it seemed I was practically performing balancing yoga on the rail, I was taken by surprise. Matsuda Takato walked onto the bridge, wearing a blue fleece coat. 

Unlike the other walkers of the bridge, he actually noticed what I seemed to be doing. 

You mean what you are doing, Jenrya, I thought, almost bitter. 

As he rushed toward me, I began to topple backwards from the rail, toward the ongoing, rushing traffic below. "Lee!" he shouted. "Lee-kun!" 

Before my body left the bridge, he latched onto my legs, in a feeble attempt to keep me suspended. Feeble, I say, because I was too much for him. He never was much in upper-body strength. His feet were no longer on the floor of the bridge, and a crowd had gathered. "Lee, hang on, I've got you!" he yelled down to me. 

I barely heard him. The pounding of the overflow of blood to my head, combined with the din of the freeway, more than drowned out Takato's voice. 

Takato was hanging onto the rail with his knees now, yet no one seemed to register that the brunet was about to slide off into the traffic below, taking me with him. With a last cry of despair, Takato's legs lost their grip on the bridge, and only then did someone finally jump out to grab his legs. Needless to say, that someone missed their chance. 

Now we were both heading, headfirst, for the freeway. Takato, I thought feverishly. I have to get Takato to the grass... There was a stretch of grass next to the freeway, near where we falling. If I kicked him off, I could maybe get him on the grass before I got killed. I began to try to move my legs, but Takato held onto them with a death grip. I kept trying, pushing more and more strength into the minimal movements until I could move them just a bit. But still he wouldn't let go. 

"Takato! You have to let go!" I shrilled. "Let go of my legs! Takatoo!!" 

I tipped my head up. 

Oh my god. He's out cold! 

No, I couldn't let my beloved die, not even if he cared for me only as a friend. The freeway was nearing rapidly, and within 10 more seconds I would be roadkill. Dredging up my last reserves of strength, I channeled it all into one last kick to hopefully send him to safety. 

One last dreadfully misfired kick, might I add. 

Instead of Takato going flying into the grass, he fell a few feet away from me, closer to the center of the freeway. As I landed as well, cars spun to a halt, smashing a circle around us. Pain lanced through every bone in my body, and a sticky, warm and wet sensation burned in the back of my skull, where my scalp had probably been torn open, gravel grinding into the open wound. My vision began to fade in turns, my limbs lying uselessly around me. 

Before my vision faded completely, my eyes flickered to the side, and saw Takato, still unconscious, his right arm crushed beneath a car wheel. Then my vision faded completely.   
  
  
  
  


AN: Oh boy! A REAL cliffhanger, for once (I hope). Okay, I realize I made all youse guys write nearly 20 reviews for chapter 4 even though I said only five, but problems came up. Gomen nasai, really! ^^; Anyway, for this one I will ask only another measley five reviews, since that's probably all it'll get. Please review! ^^ 

About currency, in case you be wondering; it's ¥120 to an American buck. So what Ryo paid Lee would amount to about $500. No clue what that is in other currency, though, so if you're British/Irish/European in general, then I guess you're stuck. ^^; If you're Mexican, I think it's ¥12 to a peso. ::sigh:: That's sad. Si tu eres Mexicano, creo que es ¥12 a un peso. Trajica, verdad? Sorry bout that, English-only speakers. ^^; That was just Spanish translation (I AM fluent! So I can tell you right now, Empress of the Eclipse, wherever you got those lines for the spell in HPKF, they sure weren't from Livin' La Vida Loca :P).   



	6. Warmth Of A Cold Fire

D: ::sob:: No, I don't own them.   
AN: Ayayay! So many reviews to chapter five! I'm just so...so...so honored! ::gives mega-glomp to reviewers:: ^^ Well, here goes the sixth chapter. Whoopdedoop. More buckets of Lee-angst, if you look for it (or not). For some reason, I haven't gotten a single stupid flamer proclaiming that I'm a sicko-freak and I am "evul!!!!1111", and I believe it's thanks to these all-caps warnings I post up every chapter, so for the flamers, WARNINGS: YAOI (slash, gay, boy-boy)/(the lemons died out a while ago, but be warned, they may return!!)/ANGST/FLUFF/ADULT THEMES.   
Just to get this over with, I'm asking (to buy me some time @_@;; ) for 15 WHOLE REVIEWS if you want chapter seven. Yep, you heard my evil little request. 15 REVIEWS OR I'M CUTTING YOU ALL OFF! XD ::laughs evilly:: Of course, Reka will continue to recieve chapters even if I stop publishing, so... 

And now, a quick key for some terms:   
Comminuted - basically, shattered. Oh, la, what fun. ::sarcastic:: Glad the worst I've ever gotten was just a fracture.   
Kyoodai - sibling. Older, younger, brother, sister, doesn't matter. Just a plain ol' sibling.   
Onii-chan - oh, c'mon! Y'all should know this one! But jes in case, it means older brother.   
Imooto-chan - younger sister.   
Okaa-san/'Kaa-san - your own mother. (different word when you're talking about someone else's... I can't recall it at present. ^^; )   
Otoo-san/'Too-san - your own father. Same rules apply.   
Moshimoshi - good Lord, do I have to explain it all? No, I guess not. ^^; But of course, there are some sorry clueless ppl out there, as well as some ppl who are new to the, err, art of the otaku. Eheheheh... um. It means "Hello."   
Nanda - oh Lordy. This is jes a variation on "Nani," so this at least you should know. For you non-otaku out there who just randomly decided to read this fic, it means "What?" There.   
Aishiteru - "I love you/him/her." In this case, it's "I love you."   
Zutto - forever.   
Koi/Koibito - Girlfriend/Boyfriend/Love. Take your pick (out of the last two, duh! This is a yaoi ficci! O.).   
Mata - also/too.   
Why am I putting this up NOW, in the frackin' SIXTH chapter, you ask? Simply becoz I felt liek it, you bums who scorn me and my random ways, so there. :P To my loyal fans/reviewers, ignore that remark. That was unmeant for your ears of snow. ^-^ Keep reviewing, all you lovely ppl, I love you all! ::blows kissies to evvyone, and jes hugs the odd ppl who dodge 'em:: 

It's a shred of hope.   
Not much, but a shred.   
And a shred is still something you can hang onto. 

That lovely little bit of pointless-sounding prose was dedicated to one of my best friends, Ran-chan. Luck with the Jordi-thingy, Ran! ^^V And, uh, it kinda fits with the fic, too, ya know?   
Ran-chan: ....Didn't I say I didn't like or read darkfics?   
::flicks his forehead:: You do now. Go give me reviews, or I kill all your Pikmin (somehow...err...)! ::laughs evilly and holds a yellow Pikmin hostage by its scary little elf-ears:: Or, ah, I'll forced you to dye your hair red! HA! Ran-chan the Redhead! XD ::laughs hysterically and downs another gallon of coffee::   
  
  


Too Much   
by No Happy Endings 

Chapter 6: Warmth of a Cold Fire 

(Shuichon's POV) 

I held Lopmon to my body closely, though not as roughly as I had when I had first become a Tamer. I was the youngest of all eight known Tamers (Ryo included), my fifteenth birthday approaching in a month or so. And now my brother, aged seventeen, lay in a hospital bed, a hole smashed into the back of his skull, and his left forearm bone with a comminuted* break. 

Takato's room was down the hall a bit, but though he was my friend, Jenrya was more important. I opened the door gently, to see my brother stretched out on a white hospital bed. The colorlessness of the room alone blinded me. Jenrya held up his good arm, hand offered. 

I let Lopmon jump to the floor, and I took the proffered hand, sitting down on a hard, uncomfortable chair next to the bed. "Onii-chan," I said softly. 

"Moshimoshi, imooto-chan," he responded, rewarding me with a quick, faint smile. "You look nice today." 

"You always say that, even when I'm a mess," I admonished him. His guilty grin confirmed this. 

The room grew quiet again. 

"Why did you do it, onii-chan?" I began to question. "And why did okaa-san and otoo-san disown you and kick you out? Oh, onii-chan, I have so many questions!" I finished breathily, looking to my brother for a response. He bit his lip. 

"Shuichon...they didn't tell you?" 

"Tell me what, onii-chan?" 

Jenrya's eyes hardened. "You mean to tell me," he said dangerously, "that they told you nothing...nothing...about why I was no longer your older brother?" 

I shook my head, wide-eyed and bewildered. 

He sighed. "Shuichon, I can't say that their reason was bad, not really. I suppose they thought that maybe I would be a bad influence on you." 

"Nanda...?" 

"Shuichon, do you know what people do in the Kabukicho district...?" he said quietly. 

I blinked. "Okaa-san told me to stay far away from that district...she says they do bad things to girls and women there," I whispered. "They pay them for..." I trailed off. For a girl just into her teen years and brought up by conservative parents, this was still a touchy subject. My brother nodded. 

"Shui...sometimes they do that to boys, too, did you know that?" 

I guessed vaguely at what Jenrya was stabbing at, but I didn't expect it to be true. 

"Imooto-chan...I guess now is as good a time as any for you to learn... Your beloved onii-chan is a whore. They pay me for sex, too." Jen quivered, and sat up, drawing his knees up to his chest and hugging them. "That's why 'kaa-san and 'too-san kicked me out. Maybe they thought you would keep idolizing me, and turn into, at best, a slut. At worst, you'd become a prostitute too." 

I sat stiffly beside his bed, tight-lipped and pale. My hands, no longer held by my brother's, kneaded the fabric of my skirt. Jenrya's disappointed sigh drew my attention sharply to him. "Onii-chan?" 

"I knew you'd react this way," Jen said, voice flat and void of emotion. "'Oh my god, my brother is a boywhore! Kami-sama help me, I'd slit his wrists myself if I didn't think he'd do it soon anyway.' ....You hate me now, don't you?" he asked, tone acidic. 

I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched. "I would never -- could never -- hate you, kyoodai-san. You're my best friend, in my entire life. Nothing, nothing, could make that go away, not even if you're a --" I hesitated "-- prostitute. You're still my onii-chan." I wiped away a tear, and smiled my best at him. He couldn't help but give me a small smile back. 

"Aishiteru, zutto, onii-chan," I finished with a slight sob. 

Jenrya suddenly hugged me with his good arm, silent tears coursing down his face and onto my shoulder. Aw, crap, look Shui! You made him cry! I thought. But for some reason it didn't make me grimace. I hugged him back, making sure not to touch the bandages on the back of his head. 

Finally Jenrya broke the embrace. He sniffled, wiping the back of his hand across his eyes. "How's Takato doing?" he asked me. 

"Takato's spine's a little fractured, but they said he won't be paralyzed, because the, um...cracks, whatever...didn't even pinch his, uhh, spinal cord. Oh, and he's in a coma. There. As for you, your left arm's gonna be in a cast for about two months, and within that time most of your head injury should heal up a whole lot too. They say that when they release you, you just gotta be careful with the back of your head for maybe a few months. Like a little baby." I hid a giggle. Jen smiled a little, shaking his head. 

I became serious once more, and looked him directly in the eyes. "Jenrya," I began gravely. "Do you...." I paused, and Jenrya looked at me apprehensively. "Do you love Takato?" I blurted out. Jenrya first looked surprised, then that faded to a deep blush, which I took as a yes. "Well?" I asked, looking for confirmation. 

"Yes," Jen mumbled, face burning. I could barely hear him. "Say that again, onii-chan? Couldn't hear you," I said wickedly. 

"Yes," he repeated, tone not much louder than before. 

"Say what?" I curved a hand around my ear mockingly. 

"Yes, dammit!" Jen yelled. "Yes, I love him! You happy now? Now the whole hospital knows!" I blinked a tad as he nearly goddam vaulted himself into the wheelchair on the other side of the bed, and began to wheel himself out. 

"Um, Jenrya -- uh -- I was only kidding --" I tried, stammering. Too late. Jenrya was out in the hall, shrieking his love for Matsuda Takato like a lunatic for all the world to hear. 

"I LOVE Matsuda TAKATO! HA! YES I DO! I LOVE HIM! Hey, what...? No, wait -- ack! Gerroff! ....What? No, I've never had psychiatric counseling, and I haven't been in a psychiatric hospital, either...why? .... Fine. I'll go back to my room...." I hid my face in my hands. My brother was crazy. 

**** (AN: Yes. Yes, I know. I am a lazy-arse beyotch. ^^ But that's fine w/ me. Enihu, due to this laziness, I am skipping ahead -- about two and a half months. ^____^ Have fun!) **** 

(Lee's POV) 

"You mean this apartment is...is...?" 

"All yours," Ryo said with a smile. "Don't worry, me 'n' the guys at the bar are pooling our moolah to help you pay the rent. I figure since you two jumped off a bridge together, you should stay together, ne?" 

I blushed a little, and Takato blinked, everything just going right over his head. "I'm gonna go check out the other rooms," Takato called to us. 

"Okay, just don't get lost!" Ryo laughed. Then he took me aside, seating us on the couch. "Jen-kun, this is your chance!" he whispered excitedly. 

"My what?" My blush deepened. 

"Oh, c'mon, Jen. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Just, I dunno, a little reunion between you, Takato, and the sack --" 

"!!" 

"Oh, chill out. You're so uptight sometimes, I swear -- just treat him like one of your clients. Come on to him, then drag him to bed and fuck the living shit outta him!" 

"Ryo, will you shut up? He's gonna hear you!" I hissed under my breath. 

"Not if he heard you first, loverboy," Ryo said, winking. "Can't help but wonder if he was still in that handy little coma when you just had to proclaim your love for him to the world. Hmm. Those doctors never did update you on when he came out of his coma, did they? Stupid bastards should give you back your money, eh?" 

I gulped. "Do you...think...he was awake yet...?" 

Ryo chuckled. "Don't worry your pretty li'l head about it. Takato was out cold during your, um, show-on-wheels. Heheh." 

I breathed a small sigh of relief. "God, Ryo, don't kid around like that! It's not funny!" Ryo made a face. "Besides," I continued, "I doubt Takato is interested." 

"He saved you from falling off a fuckin' bridge, and this is how you interpret the man?! You must think pretty low of yourself --" 

"He's as straight as they come. You could draw a straight line with him, he's that straight." 

"Well, if you're not gonna do anything with Takato, I'm always available, Jen honey," Ryo said evilly, sliding a hand along the inside of my thigh. 

"Ryo, quit it --!" I yelped. 

"Quit what?" Takato's voice suddenly said. 

I twitched. Ryo still hadn't removed his hand; if Takato was straight, and possibly homophobic, he'd either A) think I'm wierd, or B) alienate me from his life forever. Either one's bad. If Takato wasn't, however, then he would think we were an item, and, uhh...oh crap. I acted quicker than I thought, and pulled a big blanket over both our laps. Ryo grinned, and I countered it with a glare. 

"Man, you both must be really sensitive to the cold," Takato remarked. "I don't feel cold...do you guys?" I nodded a little too quickly (I thought, anyway. I guess Takato accepted it), and conjured up a shiver or two, trying to make my teeth chatter. "Oh, yeah, definitely. It's freezing in here! Wouldn't you say, Ryo?" Ryo remained silent, and I elbowed him sharply. "Right, Ryo?" 

"Oh, yeah, right! Heheh. Sorry, nearly went to sleep with the cold, you know. Shit, it's just freezing in here! Heh!" Ryo laughed nervously, and vengefully grabbed my groin under the blanket. I gasped a little; I couldn't help it really. 

"Are you that cold, Jen?" Takato asked me, looking a little worried. I bit my tongue as Ryo continued to stroke beneath the cover, and was therefore unable to answer. Takato took it as my being colder. He fetched another blanket or two from the closet, and came back to lay them on top of the first blanket. "Better?" he asked. Ryo pinched my member maliciously, and I took a mental note to strangle him someday as my face twisted into what was probably a very, very wierd expression. 

"Well, if you're that cold, maybe I should get in with you, Jen-kun," Takato said anxiously, sliding in under the layers of blankets next to me. "Warm you up a bit." 

Ryo finally withdrew his hand, and stood. "Well, I better be going, kids," Ryo grinned, shrugging on a down coat. He poked the fire a bit in the fireplace (AN: Oh joy! .... Wish I had a fireplace... ::grumbles:: ), and it flared bigger and warmer. "Have fun. See ya!" And he left. 

Takato gave me a funny look. "What did he mean by 'Have fun'?" he wanted to know. I shrugged, trying to ignore and calm what Ryo had started in my lower regions. 

"I dunno. Ryo's a funny guy."   


(Takato's POV) 

Omigod. Omigod omigod omigod. Oh my god. God loves me! Whoohoo! 

I had been snuggled up to Jen-kun for some time, and still was. Someone up there really liked me. Not only that, but Jen-kun didn't seem to mind. At first he'd been a little tense, but after about five minutes he'd relaxed. I constantly had to fight down the urge to bury my head in his shoulder and give him a hickey, or climb up on top of him and french-kiss him. 

Oh, please, a small voice in my head began. You've been in the sack with him before. True, it was on a giant stage and you got screwed by Hirokazu, too, but the fact remains he's done you. Plus you know that he's a prostitute! 

I mentally growled at the voice. The voice, oddly, growled back. Come on. Tell him whatcha think of him, it can't be so bad! He said he loved you! Twice, even! How can you scare him off if he loves ya?! 

Shut up, arsehole, I thought at it. 

My thoughts went unheeded. Poor guy probably thinks you can only ever think of him as a friend, if not hate him. Confess! 

I finally squashed the tiny voice with cold-shower images of Yamaki wearing Victoria's Secret lingerie. (AN: I dunno where he got this...err... Let's say Playgirl Mag, eh? ^^; ) It promptly fled to the back of my mind. However, I kept thinking about its advice. 

Should I tell Jen-kun...? 

Tell him that I love him? 

Or would he think it was only pity? 

Oh god, I hoped not... 

I took a deep breath in preparation, and sat up, pushing myself up off Lee's shoulder. Lee looked up, his gaze surprised and a little sad. 

"Jen, I have something to tell you," I told him hesitantly. He sat up as well. 

"What is it, Taka-chan?" he asked. He didn't seem to notice that he'd used his affectionate nickname for me. I chose to ignore it as well. 

"Jen..." I started, twisting a bit of the blanket in my fingers. "I...I dunno how to say this, really....but... I...I..." I bit my lip, looking down at the stretched-out bit of fabric. I took another deep breath. "I love you, Jen," I said very suddenly. I felt stupid, saying it so fast. With my luck, Jen would think I was lying. 

When I looked up, Jen wasn't frowning, or crying, or glaring, or any of the other emotions I thought he would display at my rushed confession. Instead, he was smiling -- just a little tiny bit, but he was smiling, alright. 

"That sounded pretty stupid, didn't it?" I asked, grinning a bit. 

"No," Jen said, smiling. "No, not at all. I love you too...koibito." 

"Koibito?" 

"That's right, Taka-chan...if it's okay with you, that is." 

"Of course it is!" I said, rather tiffed (AN: is this even a word? Might be bit o' British lingo, I dunno, I ain't British) that he would think otherwise. 

"Then you are my koi." He gave me a full, genuine smile, and I flushed, turning crimson. He held my chin, and pulled me in (honestly, I felt like a fish being reeled in by a master fisherman), kissing me very gently at first. I began to kiss back, and he became fiercer, his tongue twining with mine, kissing as if he wanted to suck my soul out through my mouth. If the choice had been mine, I would have gladly given him my soul, now that I thought about it...if he didn't already have it. 

He lay me down, just as he had done so expertly onstage only a few months ago, still kissing me. When he finally came up for air, I looked up at him, slightly dazed. "You know," I panted, "tomorrow's my eighteenth birthday." 

"Then why don't I give you an early birthday present?" Jen replied huskily, grinning. 

"Wouldn't mind that at all," I remarked, just before Jen dove back in for another kiss. His hand travelled up my shirt, until it reached a nipple. He began to roll said nipple between his fingers, and his other hand crawled down the length of my torso until it reached the waistband of my pants. The fingers kept tugging at the button and fly, dancing there until both were undone. His hand continued to explore, finding now the waist band of my underpants, where probing fingers spidered under the elastic, and began to stroke. I bucked against him, gasping into his kiss. 

I gripped his shoulders, and broke the kiss, nearly breathless. "You know, Jen, you don't have to do this," I murmured. 

"No, I want to do this," he insisted. "I love you. You are my koibito." 

"Jen --" I began to protest. "Really, you don't have to --" 

"Shh..." He placed a finger against his lips, and I thought I was drowning in those pools of emotional stormcloud grey. "Do you not want this, Taka-chan? Are you tired, or is it something else? Me?" He looked almost heartbroken. 

"I just....I guess I'm just tired... Jen, I'm so very sorry, I confess and then I turn out to be a complete letdown..." 

"No, koi. You could never let me down..." He kissed me, much softer than he had been doing in the last few minutes. "We can just sleep, if that's what you want." 

I smiled up at him weakly. "That sounds great." 

The fire still going, Jen lay his head on my chest, eyes closed, and a small smile tugging at his lips. I embraced him, and pulled the blankets over both of us. I looked down at him one last time, Jen radiating peace, and then shut my own eyes. 

Next morning....   


(Lee's POV) 

I awoke to the sound of Takato's heart beating near my ear. The sound of my koi's heart... 

I lay there quietly for a bit, lounging in the early-morning noises of birds and sparse traffic, and in the warmth of my Taka-chan. 

Finally, I heaved myself up off the still-sleeping Takato, and went to check out the kitchen. I started the water boiling for tea (I dunno what they really do over there to make tea. This is what I do in the morning), and returned to the living room, where Takato had roused. He stood in front of the fireplace, looking at framed photos Ryo had moved there from my old home at the whorehouse. When I came in, he looked up, then went back to looking at the pictures. 

"Jen..." 

"Mm?" 

"Are you going to keep your...job?" 

"I have to, if we're going to stay here. Ryo and the guys at the whorehouse bar are chipping in, but it's not enough, and you don't have a job. My salary covers about 80 percent of our rent. At least. But," I added, "I won't be working 16 hours a day, six days a week anymore. Ryo got it fixed so that I only have to come in one day a week. It's two extra hours than my old time on that one day, but I have six days left to be with you after that." I gave him a smile. 

Takato brightened a little, and looked up at me. He bounded toward me, hugging me tightly. "Aishiteru, koibito," he murmured in my ear, lipping at it. 

"Aishiteru, mata," I whispered back, returning his embrace. 

"Marry me, Jenrya," he said suddenly. I froze. "I love you....marry me." 

"Taka-chan... I..." 

"Say you'll marry me?" 

"I need time to think..." 

Takato pulled back, and blinked at me in surprise. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean that I need time... I'm not sure if I'm ready for that...that..." 

"Oh." His voice sounded hurt. "I suppose I'm just not good enough, then? You've had better, is that it?" 

"No!" I shouted, angry and sad at the same time. "No, no, that's not it at all! No! I --" I choked on a sob, my words cut off. I tried to blink back the tears, but they came faster than I could stop them, and they streamed down my cheeks, unstoppered. I cried my heart and eyes out, though I had hoped I would be out of the habit by now. I hadn't cried since the night I had tried to commit suicide. 

Takato hugged me comfortingly once more, shushing me lovingly. "I'm sorry, Jen, I'm sorry," he kept saying, trying to calm me. "Shhh." 

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Taka-chan! I let you down...I'm the one who's not good enough! I'm sorry, Taka-chan, but I'm scared! I'm scared!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "I keep thinking that bad things will happen...I don't know what, but...I'm sorry...I don't make any sense...nothing does...! Please....try to understand, koi...." 

Takato bit his lip. "It's okay, koi...you don't have to. It's okay. But I wish you would say yes..." He kissed away the last of my tears, and rocked me back to calmness, and more sleep.   
  
  


Oh boy. I hope it was worth the incredibly long wait. You guys who waited, I love you all! ^o^ ::blows more kissies:: Now go review! Fifteen reviews or no chapter seven! (I need to buy myself the time @_@;) 


End file.
